Stormy eyes hide adventure
by ElizabethLock
Summary: Elizabeth Holmes-Watson was alway special. She was the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, but she is more then a hyper observant girl with stormy eyes. What happens when not only Sherlock's past, but her's too, come back to haunt their happy little family?. John!Lock fluffiness, Parent!Lock,
1. Chapter 1

'_Beep beep_' Elizabeth's eyes shot open. She sat up right and turned off her alarm in one movement. Ripping the covers off she stood. Pulling a hoodie over her head, pulling her long hair out of her pony tail as she walked quickly down the stairs into the rest of the flat. She pulled out a mug and put a tea bag inside, father was using the tea kettle for an experiment. She used one hand to squeeze honey into her cup, and the other to get out the sugar. She added water and put it in the microwave for 1:36. The perfect amount of time. By the time the timer went off she had made a piece of toast with jam, gotten the milk out, and cleaned a spoon for her tea. After adding the milk, she picked up the mug and plait, bringing them up stairs with her.

She sat down at her vanity, yawning. With one hand she turned on her iPod and started to play some Heath McNease.

John walked up the stairs to his daughters room, knocking on the door lightly before opening it. He sat down on her bed, looking at her. Elizabeth had let her natural soft curls flow down her back half up, with a small flower clip. The only make up she wore was foundation, blush, top eyeliner, and mascara on the top. She looked at him in the mirror, giving her dad a warm smile. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning dear. Happy almost 16th birthday." The doctor yawned and rubbed his left knee. "Do tell me your not always going to have this... Rubbish playing?"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up to meet her dad's. "Heath Mcnease is_ not _rubbish."

Dr. Watson smiled, "Sure he isn't."

For a split second her eyes scanned John, "You look tired, couldn't have had more then a few hours of sleep. Which can only be from one thing, father left again. What was it this time?"

John's left corner of his mouth tug up, she was so much like her father. "Case. He had to grab the midnight train."

Elizabeth let out a small 'ah' to her self. Even though she wasn't biologically either of there's, she was a spitting image of both. She had blue-gray-green stormy eyes, depending in what color shirt she was wearing. They looked as if Sherlock and Johns had been mixed together. She had high cheek bones, and clear skin.

Her hair was a dark brown, that fell below her chest in soft natural curls. She was almost as tall as John, but not quite yet. Elizabeth had a small figure, always had.

John thought back to the day she had come into there lives.

_John and Sherlock were sitting down to have their afternoon tea when the phone rang, Sherlock got up and answered it. He looked up at John as he heard what was in the other end. His eyes filled with a mix of worry, happiness, excitement, and sadness. He hung up, but stood still._

_"What is it?" John asked standing up _

_"They... They have a child ready for adoption... For us." Sherlock said slowly, his eyes welling up._

_John rushed over to his husband of only a few years, "We are going to be dads..." _

_"S-she's seven" Sherlock said with a huge smile._

_"Just like we wanted... Not to young, but not too old." John said pulling Sherlock in for a hug. _

_"John..." Sherlock whispered _

_"Tell me more about her." Said the doctor, pulling his coat on._

_"Elizabeth McDonnald. Seven years old, very fragile. She has blue eyes and curly brown hair." Sherlock spoke as he pulled in his coat._

_"Elizabeth... I love that name. Wait, fragile?"_

_"Abuse."_

_"Oh.."_

_"But now she has us. Just remember that." Sherlock said, grabbing his husbands hand. And together they hailed a cab, going to the shelter to pick up the new addition to their little family._

_She was silent. She didn't say anything. John and Sherlock smiled at her, she only smiled shyly._

"Daddy?" Said Elizabeth, pulling John from his thoughts. She stood at her door, waiting for him to follow her. Now John could see that she was wearing her blue cheerleading uniform. Friday, game day. Together then walked down the stairs, and into the rest of the flat.

"Oh... Dad?" She said shyly.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" The blond man said as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm running a little late.. Is there any chance you have time to grab my bag for me? I left it in my room." She said, grabbing her pink water bottle.

"Yes, dear."

As John walked back out the door Elizabeth quickly pushed a couple things around in the pantry, pulling out the fruity alcohol she had got from a friend, pouring it in her water bottle. Hearing foot steps, the fumbled to put away the bottle. John rested against the frame of the door, not knowing what she had just done. She twisted the top on her water bottle tight, turning to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Thank you! I have to go.. I love you." Said the stormy eyed teen.

"I love you too, be safe." John said, watching his little girl walk out the door to the flat.

**I have been thinking about his idea for a while now... What do you think? I plan to make it more humors in next chapters, give it a try? Don't forget to review! Thanks, bye! -Sarah**


	2. Love club

Elizabeth stalked down the crowded hallways holding her pink water bottle, the student body parting the like the Red Sea as she passed. She had always had been involved in sports and academic activies, becoming friends with everyone. Other then the first year or so, where she just seen as weird.

_ I'm in a clique but I want out. It's not the same as when I was punched. In the old days there was enough. The card games and ease with the bitter salt of blood_

She was never mean, other then when she was defending someone. At first she was in dance class and gymnastics. Then once Highschool started, and grades started to count, she switched to cheerleading; the mix of her two loves. So she would have time to study as well.

_I was in but I want out. My mother's love is choking me. I'm sick of words that hang above my head. What about the kid? It's time the kid got free_

Turning around the corner, she spotted a group of her friends waiting at her locker. "Elizabeth!" A scary thin girl called. Her blonde hair pulled tightly in a curled pony tail, falling down her back. Brown eyes, pretty, but way too much make up.

The stormy eyed girl smiled at her, starting to open her locker. Feeling someone tap on her shoulder, she turned. A short boy looked up at her. He couldn't have been taller then 5'2. He had dark green eyes, freckles, reddish brown hair. Clutching a stack of books close to himself he smiled shyly at her, his eyes flickering nervously to the cheerleaders staring him down.

_Be a part of the love club. Everything will glow for you. You'll get punched for the love club. For the love club._

"Ben hen!" Elizabeth said with a small smile. Ben had been one of her closest friends over the last two years. He wasn't popular at all, but it didn't matter to her.

The thin girl who had greeted her earlier smirked, "Find a boyfriend yet?..." Her words were filled with venom, eyes darker then before.

The hyper observant girl snapped her head to look at her, scanning her head to toe. Ben smiled slightly, show time.

_I joined the club and it's all on. There are fights for being my best friend. And the girls get their claws out. There's something about hanging out with the wicked kids_

"Say that again and I'll snap you like the twig you are. How's your boyfriend? I'm sure it would be a real downer on his day to find out your cheating one him with Josh. But oh, imagine how fun it would be. Watching the story out fold. But I'm not going to do that, unlike you I have feelings. I'm not some cold hearted bitch. Talk like that to Ben, or anyone, every again and your off the team." Elizabeth shut her locker, and turned on her heal. He linked her arm with Ben, and they walked away from the stunned silent cheerleader.

"Oh, bethy bear. Tsk tsk." Ben said in a high pitched voice, smirking. He was the only one she let use nick names. Only because of an inside joke they still laughed at, and he put up with her nick names for him.

Take the pill make it too ill

The other day I forgot my old address

I'm sitting pretty on the throne,

There's nothing more I want

Except to be alone.

She laughed lightly, taking a swig of her 'water' bottle. Ben wasn't really 'out' yet. Everyone knew, but she wouldn't tell him that. It was up to him when and if he wanted to tell everyone, and she would be there for him when he did.

_Be a part of the love club. Everything will glow for you. You'll get punched for the love club. For the love club._

They walked into to lecture hall, sitting next to each other. After a long and drawn out half an hour Ben turned to Elizabeth. "This is painful. Quick, tell me a story before I die of boredom."

She smiled at the shorter boy, "I don't have any stories."

"Hmm... I heard you had a run in with David." The ginger smirked.

She huffed at the mention of her ex, "Oh god. I have so many things to tell you about that, it's not even funny. First he was dating Hannah, but he was flirting with Emma. So that made me mad."

He bobbed his head up and down waiting for her to keep talking. She paused to take a sip of her 'water' bottle. Going to set it down next to her foot once again, but who was she kidding? She was talking about David. She needed to have this drink in her hand at all times.

_Your clothes are soaked and you don't know where to go. So drop your chin and take yourself back home. And roll out your maps and papers. Find out your hiding places again_

"Then yesterday he grabbed my arse." Earning a shocked look from Ben, she smiled tightly while nodding. "Yeah. I know."

It was a long day, is pretty much consisted of; People annoying her, taking a drink. Getting a B on her English essay, taking a drink. The girls not knowing the cheer at the game, taking a drink. Ect.

_The only problem that I got with the club. Is how you're severed from the people who watched you grow up. When you're a member go on your great adventure again. They will be waiting at the end_

After half time Elizabeth had some free time, so she sat by her dads'. "Good job honey! That was wonderful, truly. I can't believe you are the one who thought of that whole dance-thingy. _And_ taught the other girls!" John went on like that for a while, as he always did.

Sherlock turned to his daughter, kissing her cheek. For him, that was like screaming from the mountaintops. "I'm parched, hand me your water bottle." He said, reaching for the pink bottle.

_Be a part of the love club. Everything will glow for you. You'll get punched for the love club. For the love club._

"N-no father, I'm sick! Here.. Drink this one. I hadn't sipped it yet." She stumbled out, handing him another bottle. He gave her a pointed look. She knew that look. She stoop up fast, mumbling she had to go.

"Did that seem.. Do you think she's hiding something?" John asked his husband, setting a hand on the other mans leg.

"Sadly, yes."

**_So.. I have lots of homework. And yet I'm writing fan fiction. I have two essays due Monday, and a book report due Wednesday. On a book in 20 pages in on. Yay. Bye! ~Sarah_**


End file.
